With the continuous development of communication demands of users, people want their own needs to be responded to and dealt with more quickly. Under the conventional Long Term Evolution (LTE) technology, synchronization signal comprises Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS) and Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS), both of which have a cycle period of 5 ms and are transmitted in sub-frames 0 and 5 at different symbols. A Physical Broadcast Channel (PBCH) mainly transmits the Master Information Block (MIB), which has a periodical transmission mode with a cycle period of 40 ms and is repeatedly transmitted for 4 times every 40 ms. The first transmission is sent at symbols 7, 8, 9, 10 of sub-frame 0 of a frame with a system frame serial number of 4, and the sub-frames 0 of the subsequent three frames repeat the content sent by the sub-frame 0 of the first frame. The content transmitted in the subsequent 40 ms may be different from that transmitted in the previous 40 ms. With regard to the frequency domain positions, the PSS/SSS and the PBCH are all transmitted in the central 6 Resource Blocks (RB), wherein, if the subcarrier spacing is 15 kHZ, each RB has 12 subcarriers, and 6RB have 72 subcarriers.
Because the transmission modes of synchronization signal and PBCH are very rigid and unitary in prior art, flexible and diversified time delay requirements in different scenes of future 5G services cannot be met, especially, the requirement for low time delay of some services cannot be met.